dream lovers
by yaoilover6969
Summary: what if sanzo and hakkia finally started a relationship with each other, what will the children look like. sanzo/hakkia&goku/gonjo mpreg warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I rewrote this cause my friend found some errors in the first version of this story so here is the edited version hope you like. **

**Warning**: yaoi, mpreg, and kind of graphic sex scenes, please if you're not over the age of 18 please read this at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: I do not make money off these stories and I do not own any of the characters, except any children the couples may have.

Now on to the story! Enjoy ^_^

Chapter one

Well as usual the Sanzo gang was driving in another bleak, boring dessert, and when I say boring I mean that for every mile you would see the same shaped mountains in the distance and the same ninety degree weather that made Sanzo even more moody than he normally was. Well Hakkai was driving, Sanzo was in the passenger sit fanning himself, and Goku and Goyjo where in the back fighting over who got the last drop of water from the canteen that he had refilled at the last town they visited.

Sanzo was getting aggravated that Goku and Goyjo was still fighting and Hakkai just smiled.

"I'm hungry, when is the next town coming up?" whined Goku. Who had just leaned forward in between the two front seats?

"Not for a little while Goku, so please wait just a bit longer." Calmly replied Hakkai who never toke his eyes of the "road". Goku after hearing that leaned back in his seat, and started to settle down to try to get some sleep before they got to the next town. About five minutes later Hakkai hit a rock in the road, waking the sleeping Goku, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked ahead and saw a town coming up.

"Look I see the next town, hurry up Hakkai please I'm starving." Yelled Goku, who was again in between the two front seats. Hakkai just smiled, shifted gears and drove faster to the little town that promised food and board for the weary travelers.

**2 hours later **

Goku was eating his tenth plate of food, Sanzo and Hakkai had long since retreated to their rooms. Goyjo was trying to hit on any girls that walked by him. Goku having finished eating got up and headed for the stairs to his and goyjo's room, walking past Goyjo Goku said.

"Hey Goyjo, I'm going up to bed now, goodnight." Yelled Goku as he ran up the stairs. He was walking past Hakkai and sanzo's room when he heard noises coming from it, so he quietly opened the door and gasped at what he saw. There was Hakkai lying naked on the bed with Sanzo down by his dick, all of a sudden Sanzo bent down and engulfed his lover's dick, making him moan out sanzo's name. Hakkai sat up on his elbows and grabbed out for his sanzo's dick, gripping the organ with his hand Hakkai starts moving his hand up and down on the hard shaft making Sanzo moan while sucking on his lovers dick, Sanzo than releases hakkai's prick with a loud pop noise, turning Hakkai over Sanzo quickly entered him, he started to move slow at first than quickly went faster upon hearing Hakkai moaning from underneath him, trying to move at the same speed Sanzo was going Hakkai thrust against Sanzo trying to get as much friction as he could, Sanzo with his eyes closed from the intense pleasure hit his lovers pleasure spot and Hakkai yelled out then moaned at the feeling , half rubbing and half grinding on Sanzo trying to get him to hit that spot again , when he succeeded hitting that spot a couple more times, Sanzo hit that spot one more time before he reached his climax, coming into Hakkai, and Hakkai grinded one last time on Sanzo than he too hit his climax and he came on sanzo's stomach and chest. After a few moments Sanzo collapsed on top of Hakkai while still inside of him. Has soon as he collapsed Goku heard snoring coming from Sanzo, so Goku slowly and quietly closed the door and made his way towards his and goyjo's room with a smile on his face.

**End of chapter one. **

**Hope you liked the edited version, I know I put in a lot of graphics and descriptions and I hope you guys like it and I'm looking forward to the reviews to tell me how I did! Please let me know if you find any misspelled words please email me and I'll try to fix it. ^_^ **

**Thanks, **

**Yaoilover6969**


	2. Chapter 2

**I rewrote this cause my friend found some errors in the first version of this story so here is the edited version hope you like. **

**Warning**: yaoi, mpreg, and kind of graphic sex scenes, please if you're not over the age of 18 please read this at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: I do not make money off these stories and I do not own any of the characters, except any children the couples may have.

Now on to the story! Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter two**

The next day

The Sanzo group was once again driving through a dessert scenery but this one had patches of grass in random spots all over the ground, and almost all the passengers in the magic jeep where asleep, except Hakkai who was driving when all of a sudden a gang of rouge, man eating demons jumped in front of the jeep, Hakkai not wanting to harm anything intentionally, swerved to the left to avoid the pack of demons, stopping when they were at a safe distance away. When Hakkai swerved the jeep he jerked Sanzo, Goku, and Goyjo awake, seeing the pack of demons, they all quickly got out of jeep and started to battle the demons. They were doing pretty good and winning when one of the demons sneaked up on Hakkai, who was currently battling three demons at once, and not seeing the demon sneak up on him Hakkai had no chance of dodging the attack, which connected with his stomach. Gasping from the shock of the intense pain from the surprised attack, Hakkai feel to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"HAKKAI" yelled Sanzo who was standing only five feet way from where his lover was attacked. He quickly shot the demon in the head and then made his way over to Hakkai who had passed out from the pain. Reaching Hakkai, Sanzo kneeled down and put hakkai's head in his lab and said.

"Hakkai, please wake up!" yelled Sanzo while slapping Hakkai a little on the cheek to try to get him to stay awake. Slowly Hakkai opened his eye's just barely enough to see who was calling his name. Seeing that it was Sanzo, he slowly closed them again and fell into a deep pain induced slumber.

Hearing Sanzo scream, Goku and Goyjo quickly finished off the demons they were fighting and looked up to see Sanzo holding an injured Hakkai, quickly running over they saw blood all over hakkai's stomach and on sanzo's hands where he had tried to stop the bleeding. Sanzo carefully picked Hakkai up and walked as quickly as possible to the jeep, when he got their Goyjo was already in the back of the jeep, carefully Sanzo handed Hakkai over to Goyjo than he quickly ran to the driver's side of the jeep, he bely jumped in the front seat, looking over at Goku he nodded his head than shifted to drive and drove as fast as he could to the town the left just an hour ago. After about an hour driving they finally reached the town and went to the nearest tavern, reaching it Sanzo carried Hakkai into the tavern asked for a room got the key than carried him to the room and laid him down on the bed. Sanzo pulled up a chair and sat by hakkai's bed side for the rest of the night.

Two days later

Hakkai slowly opened his eyes than blinked to look around the room. When he tried to sit up he immediately regretted it because a hot shooting pain made him lay back down. Waiting until the pain subsided he looked around to see where he was at, there was a window that overlooked the busy streets of the town, and there was a dresser and book case pushed to the far right of the room, and there was a round table and chairs in the center of the room and the bed that he was in was pushed to the far left of the room. He didn't get any farther cause his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Sanzo who had fallen asleep in the chair that he had pushed up to the bed. Sanzo's head was lying on his arms and if you looked closer you could see a little bit of drool down his cheek and his arm. Laughing a little Hakkai slowly laid back down and shut his eyes for a few minutes than he quickly opened them again when all his memories came back all at once, the demon attack, the pain, Sanzo yelling out his name, than nothing, shaking his head to try to clear it, while doing this he didn't notice that Sanzo was starting to wake up, rubbing at his eyes, Hakkai caught a movement and looked up and saw chocolate eyes looking back at him smiling Hakkai said.

"Hey?" said Hakkai with a smile on his face.

"Hakkai, I'm so glad you're ok." Replied Sanzo with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep for?" asked Hakkai while stifling a yawn with the back of his hand?

"You've been asleep for about two days now; we've been worried about you, when you didn't wake up the first night we got worried, than you spiked a fever of 104 but it broke around midnight last night so you should be ok, a little sore but ok now." Explained Sanzo who still looked a little worried but was happy to see his lover awake and talking. Just than Goyjo, Goku, and hakuryu came into the room.

They stopped in front of the bed and started to say how worried they were and that there were glad to see him up and talking just like as Sanzo had said. Hakuryu just landed on hakkai's shoulder and started to rub against hakkai's face. He just patted hakuryu's head, but while doing that he tried to stifle another yawn at that point Sanzo just told everyone to say goodnight to Hakkai , then he pushed them out of the room, sanzo just gave Hakkai one more look and saw that he was already sleeping , sanzo closed the door than decided to go to Goyjo and Goku's room for a well deserved nap.


End file.
